A Wicked Seduction
by Crystalmoon39
Summary: What if the Evil Queen had successfully captured the prince and gotten away with the poisoned apple? Is she satisfied with finally being the fairest again? Or does she lust for revenge? To her beauty is not love, beauty is conquering...


**For those who don't know me: I DO NOT normally do this kind of writing. I took this down for a while, but received a request to have it put back up.  
**

 **This is rated M for a reason! I do not own ANY of the characters!**

* * *

 **A Wicked Seduction**

Without even looking in her magic mirror, Queen Grimhilde knew her step-daughter was in a deep sleep. She let the dwarves keep her in their forest. The girl didn't matter to the queen, the little men could keep her in her decorated coffin if they wanted her so much. Grimhidle was the Fairest of Them All and that was all that mattered to her. Her magic mirror still said this every day. Yet...

Grimhilde was no longer satisfied with just the mirror's words.

They were true words. But where were all her suito's? The 'power-hungry men which would only ruin her' is what the Evil Queen told herself. They would easily fall under the spell of her beauty, now eternal thanks to the alliance with a Sea Witch. Grimhilde's kingdom would grow, and she would search to make sure she was still the fairest in her _new_ lands. But all those men were all ugly and unworthy of her to begin with. Queen Grimhilde had already married an old man to gain her throne! Must she waste her beauty again and again?

"Not again." Grimhilde stated as she studied her flawless face in her hand mirror. "Beauty and ugliness do not mix. I need someone young and beautiful as I am! Someone of royal blood. Someone with a kingdom, someone who will answer to my every whim! Someone-"

A realization came over Grimhilde. She immediately dashed from her throne room to her secret room of spell books and wicked magic. She spent an hour looking for the correct spell. "My beauty has never conquered him because he recalls Snow White. Now the spell... Ah-ha! Yes! Mnemosyne's River!"

The spell would require many hard to retrieve ingredients: dried ivy of a forgotten grave, rainwater of a thunderstorm, the ground tusks of an African elephant, heated under an emerald plate, and an item from the one to be forgotten. Grimhilde had all of these things right in the castle! For the last item, she burned the servant clothing Snow White had once worn and added it to her potion. "Now I will wait. It needs an hour to mix. Then not only will I be the fairest, but I will have the man I deserved all along!"

The Wicked Queen laughed in her triumph! After a minute of laughing, The Queen abruptly stopped. "Wait!" she looked about herself and thought. All these spells came with a catch. The apple's spell could have been broken by true love's kiss. That was why Grimhilde made sure to capture the prince before she even began her plot. "What if forgetting her is not enough?"

The Evil Queen knew this prince to be stubborn. He insisted he was in love with her stepdaughter, vowing to wed her, thinking she was merely a servant! Looking past a queen to a girl in rags! Grimhilde had every confidence in her looks and stature, but a precautionary measure would be wise as a back-up. She began looking for that spell while the other was being prepared. "Hm... Moonlight Slave..."

* * *

Down in the dungeons, Grimhilde strolled down the steps to the Prince's cell. For the life of her she could not remember his name. Had he told it to Snow White? All she knew was that he refused to give up his name ever since she captured him. She believed he did not want her finding the name of his kingdom so he could be held at ransom or forced into a marriage with her. But Grimhilde no longer cared about marrying him or what his name was. They were about to become insignificant.

She addressed the head guard, a skeleton in armor, "Leave us. I shall call you back when I am finished."

The soldier bowed to her and walked away. The Queen took the key off the wall and opened the cell. She ginned at the sight. The Prince, sitting on a bed of hay, with his arms shackled high above his head. No longer clad in the blue and white clothing, but she had made his red cape into a loincloth around his waist. He glared defiantly up at the queen.

"My, my," The Evil Queen purred. "You are looking quite homely, my _liebchen._ " The Prince's glare only darkened to the point where Grimhilde could see his teeth in the candlelight. "Hm, and your manners have degraded to that of a beast. Unacceptable to a prince in my kingdom."

"A kingdom you stole from a dying man and his kind-hearted daughter." The Prince growled hoarsely. The Queen was surprised because he barely ever spoke. Not since she ordered her enchanted skeleton guards to capture and lock him away.

"Well!" Queen Grimhilde raised her eyes, then she came closer. "It appears that there is some personality within you. I swear, even when you had fallen in love with Snow White you sang more than you spoke. You have conversed with her how many times? Once? And I have graced you with my presence at least dozens of times more and you have barely uttered a word! Ha! What is your name again? Ferdinand? Florian?"

The Prince turned his head and refused to speak.

The Queen then began speaking sympathetically. "I was once like you. The first man I saw, I knew I wanted him. Being out of my reach and a mystery made him even more desirable. I thought that if I was beside him, even for a day, I would be happy. I risked everything for him and I got my wish. But why did he suddenly want me? Out of all the many times we saw each other on the street? What made him notice me," The Queen spread out her arms. "Was my beauty. I was the fairest in the land. I still am. I learned I can get anything I want in this world as long as my beauty is recognized above all others.

"Doesn't beauty captivate you too, Prince? You were just riding by and you heard a pretty song. Then you snuck over my castle walls and made yourself completely enamored by a girl in rags. Trespassing in my castle, seducing a member of my house, and, above all:" Now the Queen was mad! "Overlooking a goddess of beauty for a dirty child! A DISGRACE!"

She slapped the prince across the face. "I even offered you a second, third, fifth and twelfth chance to rule by my side, AND YOU REBUKE IT EACH TIME!"

Grimhilde only noticed a strand of her black hair falling out for her hood. She took a calming breath and slipped it back into place. "No more." She said. "If you refuse to be my consort, I will not force you."

The Prince looked up at her and bewilderment. Did this mean she was giving up? She no longer wanted him as her husband? That she was going to release him?

"If you will not sit beside my throne... then you will warm my bed! Guards!"

The Queen had given four skeleton guards orders before she came down. One came in holding a clear, blue-glow potion, another with a sparling red potion. The other two went to each side of the Prince. "I will never love you!" He declared.

The Queen's expression did not change. "I am not asking for love. Strip him."

The two skeleton guards immediately did so. They each took a side and ripped the loincloth from its place! The Prince cried, "AH!" and tried to hide his exposed skin using his legs.

"Now we'll have none of that." The Queen said. The two skeleton guards now took each of the Prince's legs and pulled them apart so that nothing was hidden. The Prince tried to struggle away, but found that the guards' holds were a lot stronger than him. The Wicked Queen chuckled in amusement. "An impressive display. For one so young and pure."

The Prince blushed when he realized what she was referring to. "Unfortunately, you will have to be cleaned up properly before I can enjoy you." She sighed handing the candle to one of the guards with a potion. She slowly walked to where the Prince was restrained, examing him like a cut of meat at the market. "Still... might as well test the game before I begin."

With that the Queen's soft, white hand brushed the inside of the Prince's thigh. He trembled, but did not say a word. Her hand traveled up, past his hardened flesh to his much softer, sensitive line. He gasped when she pressed her hand and ran it along three times, his cold body was now suddenly hot. As the Queen's inspecting hand returned to moving upward she said, "You've become quite thin, too thin, we'll have to fix that." When her fingers came to his erect nipples, the Prince let out a quick pant as she glided over. The Queen noticed. Backtracking, she first massaged, pressing in the bud as the Prince's resistance faded. A malicious smirk graced her lips when she then began to pluck and twist the reddening flesh. The Prince actually began to cry out! His body had only known cold stone and straw for so long, and he was too weak to fight back... even if he had wanted to.

The Queen resumed her journey. When she finally came to his face, Grimhilde, took hold of his jaw and forced his dilated brown eyes to look at her. "I learned what I had was not love." She whispered to the Prince. "It was hard, but I came to live with the world I was in." She snapped her fingers and the skeleton holding the clear potion came forward. "After I learned to live in it, I learned how to dominate it. A difficulty for a woman in my time. Your life will be much... simpler."

She uncorked the bottle. "Drink some water." She told him bring the potion to his lips. Parched and tired, the Prince drank it to the last drop.

Satisfied, the Queen stepped back. "Set him down." She ordered the guards. They did as she said. The Prince began looking sleepy. When his head dropped, the Queen commanded. "Unlock his shackles." Without question, they did as she said. When the Queen cast her eyes on a shredded piece of the red loincloth, a skeleton went over to get it. "Leave it." She ordered. "He will not need it."

In only a minute, the Prince began to stir. "I...I... Where am I?"

The Queen 'kindly' smiled and said, "In a dungeon. What is your name?"

The Prince looked around slowly, bringing his hand to his head as if to search for it. "I... I... I can't remember."

"Do you know who _I_ am?" The Queen asked. She had to be sure.

"No," The Prince replied. "But you're beautiful. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen!"

The Queen smiled in success. This was a victory for her. Where her looks couldn't get her, her potions could. Now Snow White's prince would be hers. The princess was asleep, not like she needed him at the moment!

The Prince then asked Queen Grimhilde, "Why am I naked?"

The Evil Queen calmly took the red potion from the last skeleton and crouched down to the Prince. "Drink this." She told him. "And you will know."

...

* * *

Not three months later, Grimhilde was married. It was another old king, without any children, and with prosperous land. He was old and very sick, and Grimhilde had made him believe she loved him. On their wedding night, Grimhilde came to their chamber dressed in a loose purple silk knightgown, with her tresses of long, midnight hair falling to her shoulders.

"I know it is our wedding night but-"The king said before going into a fit of coughs.

Queen Grimhilde came and draped her arm around him. "I understand, my love. Here, my doctor prepared something for you to give you some peace for the night." This was of course a potion Grimhilde had brewed up. It would only make him sleep deeply and be wakened by the first light of dawn. It would be a waste to just kill him in this state. The king drank it, and fell asleep in an instant.

Grimhilde wasted no time. She ensure that the doors to the chamber were locked, so no one would suspect anything. "The gossip in the morning shall be of how quite the chamber was." She mused to herself. "When in irony, tonight shall be quite... eventful."

The Queen strode over to her vanity attached to the wall. She reached out and pulled the frame of the mirror to one side, revealing a passageway big enough for her to walk through. Picking up a small candle, Grimhilde looked back at the bed with her husband asleep on it. "Look at you. If you ever had any beauty, you have wasted it. But... since your circumstance has benefitted me, if an heir is born of this night, I will tell you it is yours." With an evil smile the queen closed the mirror behind her and went down into the labyrinth of stone stairs and halls to her laboratory in the dungeons.

Once there, she shed her modest nightgown for something more... self-expressing. A black lace corset, velvet gloves, and tight –fitting tiny skirt. Grimhilde spent almost two hours staring at herself in the non-magic mirror. "Now _this_ is the image of a queen!" Snow White had been simple, inexperienced and naïve. She was the princess, everyone _had_ to adore her because of her title. She was a child in every way! But Grimhilde... scheming, brilliant, experienced, and clever! She had to fight to win her place and it was here that the effort showed! "Why shouldn't I enjoy myself?" Grimhilde smiled to her reflection. "Everyone else has their chance!"

Once she felt that she had stood in front of the mirror for long enough (for now), the Queen walked to where a torch was seemingly bolted to the wall. "Even if someone discovers my spells and potions, they would never find _this."_ Grimhilde pulled down the torch like a lever and stood back. The bricks parted to a dark room. Head held high, Queen Grimhilde took two confident steps into the darkness. A smile graced her lips. "I have returned."

No sooner had she spoke, that a series of brightly lit magical torches lit up the room. Revealing to Grimhilde's eyes a canopied bed with solid red sheets. The interior and furnishings of the entire room were of royal red and royal purple, Grimhilde's favorite color. The Queen's green eyes fell to a chain attached to the bed. The grey links trailed to a one-arm lounge chair. There, upon the red soft cushions, lay the Prince.

She had thought of a new name for him: Liebling, meaning darling. She had told him that was enough because he was darling only to her, no one else had even cared to give him a name or a home before she 'saved' him. The Queen had also told him that he would be fed and kept healthy as long as he followed the terms of their agreement, which, thanks to the second potion, he especially enjoyed. His body became heated and excited for her every month when she visited him. 'Liebling' truly believed he was employed as the queen's love toy. He had no reason to believe otherwise! He couldn't think of any place outside the castle or any particular people that would miss him. When explaining about his time in the dungeon, Queen Grimhilde had explained that he had been discovered and taken prisoner. Her potions had revived him, but now he would have to stay under tight lock and key until she could find those responsible for kidnapping him. Compared to being hungry and confused, Liebing's current situation was much more enjoyable.

Currently, he was sprawled out naked on his back, with one pointed foot touching the head of the sofa. The other, which was shackled for his 'protection', dangled off the side for his clean, smooth topography to be viewed by his mistress. He could see from her leering eyes that she was inspecting him as she came forward. He was clean, shaven (she liked him looking young), and groomed to her liking. Those skeletons also worked as his caretakers and servants to him. 'Liebling' smiled mischievously as the Queen's eyes finally came to his face. " _Fairest Lady standing there. Is your lover not debonair~?_ "

The queen lustfully smirked at his sensual confidence. She gently stroked the side of his face. "Indeed you are, Liebling. Confident... _Charming..._ Polished _..._ Where would you be without me?"

"Lost." He sighed, running his legs against each other as the chain lightly clinked. "My love for my queen, Queen Grimhilde, is _all_ that I know. One love, thrilling me through. Only you... being possessed by you." He often said that. The Queen was very pleased when he did.

The Queen also took note of Liebling's legs. When he rubbed them like that, well, it was because he was already hardly contain himself. "You are very passionate, my Liebling." The Queen sat beside him on the sofa. She began running her hand down from his chest to his manhood, which she stroked.

"Oh! Ooo...!" he moaned. Liebling stretched his arms far above his head until he was grasping the end of the sofa. His legs had spread apart by themselves once Grimhilde made contact with his flesh. He was ready for her. Ready for her to squeeze, pump, pinch, and rub every inch of him. He had waited a month for her. Now, with the castle bathed in the light of the pale moon, she could be here. Now... he truly needed her.

The Queen looked pleased as the former prince lustfully writhed under her slightest touch. The Moonlight Slave potion worked better than even she had anticipated! When taken under the light of the full moon, the drinker becomes a slave to physical desire. The potion has a reoccurring effect, happening once a month for up to twelve full moons. Grimhilde had made the prince into her most perfect willing servant. Seducing that old king hadn't been half as much fun! She looked at his current position, and wicked thoughts entered her mind. "Passion," she whispered into his ear. "But that alone is the trait of a boy."

Liebling was taken out of his bliss by the feeling of cold metal around his wrist. Looking up, he realized that he had forgotten that this sofa also doubled as a rack. A stretching rack! He momentarily struggled, but ceased when Grimhilde took hold of his ankles and locked them into the manacles! The Queen then got up and walked to the other side of the sofa. There she pulled on lever that raised the end of the bed to a slanted angle. "M-My Lady! What-"

"Silence!" she commanded. "You have no further need to speak. Now listen." She took hold over his face with one hand, forcing him to look at her. "You have learned passion in my absence. Now, I shall teach you passion with control... and the greater pleasure that comes from my control." Grimhilde then brought her face up to his in a deep kiss. Her tongue penetrated his mouth, wrapping around his tongue in a hungry fervor that was matched by his.

Grimhilde finally let him go, but his blushing face and dilated eyes begged for more. Instead, Grimhilde pulled another lever that tightened the bonds, stretching his back to the point of immobility. Next his arms and legs where stretched farther apart to ensure there would be no modesty issues with him. Even Liebling blushed, his queen had always managed to surprise him. Always appearing in his hour of need, whatever 'need' that entitled. She always seemed to know what she was doing. He was now totally trapped. Completely at Queen Grimhilde's mercy.

She had ordered him not to speak so he did not. He watched as she brought out the instrument she used on horses. A long flexible stick with a black loop on the end. Grimhilde used to use this riding crop when she had married her first king. A gift from a foreign land. The horse she had owned was long dead, but she had found a new use for the tool. The prince's skin was very familiar with it.

She turned the leather end over in her hand, feeling its smooth firm material. "Tonight," The Wicked Queen said, not looking away from her crop. "You shall be subject to my power, my wrath and with them, my pleasure. I can assure you that it is worth the wait. I give my best only to you, and you, who gives me his all, is recognized alone as my eternal lover. Do you accept this?"

The prince breathed out a joy filled, "Yes!"

Grimhilde's eyes flashed and her crop struck him on the side, below his ribs! Liebling grasped and recoiled from the hit, but a new layer of cloudy lust filled his eyes. Oh, how his queen was passionate! "Do. Not. Speak." She said slowly. He panted slowly, nodding in return to her command.

Grimhilde continued. "I have no others who share my body with. Only you. As a queen, you should know that your position comes at a high cost. The fact that you cannot recall any prior memories should remind you."

He nodded again.

The Queen's eyes put on a kind of sympathy as she reached up and caressed his smooth face. "My dear Liebling..." she began tracing his jaw, then his neck down to the collarbone as she spoke, soothingly. "My love for so long and yet so little. All my experience on your untrained body..." Her hand felt his smooth pecks. "The nights are too short, and too far apart for us." Her fingers found a budding nipple. The Queen began pushing it up wards and inwards, forcibly. Her lover whimpered and sucked in a breath as his control of himself began slipping even further.

"Yes..." The Queen breathed. She was done talking for now. The Queen traces her riding crop from Liebling's chin all the way down to his smooth stomach. "I have much to reteach you. Even more to guard you from." She brought her face to his middle and 'lovingly stroked her cheek against him. "You once swore your body and heart to me. Do you remember this?"

Liebing's face was getting hot. Her touch was toxic dose of passion to him! But he shook his head, truthfully. The Queen sighed, "Of course you do not. "

She reached up and began to toy with her lover's breast. "Ah! Ah!" Liebling panted and moaned in pleasure.

The Queen spoke as she began taking every liberty to explore the nooks and crannies of the young man's naked form. "Yes... Pleasure is yours under my rule. But not just pleasure, Liebling. It is but one sensation I can offer... Like a young colt, you need rearing. I can make pain just as enjoyable."

With that she firmly pressed the cold rod of her crop parallel to his spine. Liebling instinctively straightened his back against it. "Very good." As a reward, Grimhilde pressed a kiss to his hip leaving a red mark of lipstick. The Queen felt proud of her branding.

Grimhilde brought the loop of her riding crop and used it to encircle his dick. She mad the length of the stick longer, as a result the loop tightened around his captive member. Liebling knew he should not speak, but he could not suppress his brief cry! It was Grimhilde who spoke again. "Ah... I see that you have grown since your rescue. Do you feel it, Liebling? Below your stomach and between your own legs? Your body knows what it wants to do, but you must wait. Restrain yourself! I will tell you when."

Liebling obeyed. But the tightness he was feeling was only made worse when the Queen's hand moved its way across his thigh into the between folds. Fingers grazing the untouched flesh ever so lightly. When she stroked the space twice and Liebling almost lost control! A few trembles gave him away.

"You're restraining...good." The Queen congratulated him. "Let it build." Liebling did. But it was the equivalent of steam bubbling to the lid of a pot! He could only hold back so much. The Queen noticed this and grinned sadistically. She wanted him to crave her, to do anything to have her.

That was the only thing he knew, his desire for the queen. It was his purpose to the slave to her secret bed chamber. Liebling bit back his bottom lips to suppress any sound. Grimhilde, taking it as a challenge, brought in a new toy to her restrained love slave. It was a long paintbrush with white, fine, smooth bristles. She held it up for him to see. He didn't know what she planned to do and didn't dare ask. She gave him one warning. "Remember my orders, my Liebling." Still biting his lip and his face red, Liebling nodded.

The Queen knew this would torment him. Force him to disobey her words. She wanted him to. She wanted him to give in. Giving in like this meant that he was incapable of resisting her. It would teach him of the power she had over him, why she was the only one, and why he need not try and fight when what he wanted was her and the purpose she gave him.

The Queen started small, just touching the tip of the brush to the side of his member. It instantly twitched! Liebling squeaked and looked down at what she was doing. She sent him a teasing grin that said she was pleased by his reaction. Liebling began to feel his control slipping further! The Queen quickly swiped the brush on the other side, it responded in the same way as the young man sucked in a quick breath between his teeth. Next, she pushed it hard and drew tiny circles on the throbbing tip. Liebling was panting frantically, looking away from it didn't help either! Finally, seeing he was ready for the final blow, Grimhilde ran the brush from the bottom base all the way to the front. When she did, Liebling could not hold back any longer. "AHH!" He cried out as his semen sprayed the stone floor below.

The room fell into a heavy silence.

Liebling was still panting for breath after his release, but he realized what he had down. The Queen looked to the floor where evidence of her disobeyed orders lay in the darkness. Slowly she turned her gaze up to the still chained Liebling with an amused and disapproving look. She put both the brush and riding crop to the side before speaking to him again. "Oh, Liebling." She said shaking her head. "You came."

The naked man tried to explain, "Mistress, please I-"

"And you disobey my orders. Twice!" She snapped her fingers and stepped away into a shadow of the room where the light of the fires didn't not reach. From the secret closets of the stone walls, four skeleton guards rushed into the room as Liebling continued to beg for forgiveness. They quickly undid his manacles at his wrist and ankles at the same time, keeping him in the spreadeagle position off the ground. "My lady, please! I could not control it! It has been too long since-!" All his cries seemed to fall on deaf ears. The skeletons ran him over to the bed where they threw the former prince onto his back before disappearing into the darkness. Liebling noticed that all the torches, save for the candles on the sides of the bed, had gone out.

Once they were all gone, the voice of his Queen Grimhilde. "Tell me what your purpose here is, Liebling."

He answered her, desperately. "To serve you! I have no one else. You are my beautiful queen, and for all you have done for me, I answer to your every whim."

She still refused to show herself, no matter where he looked in the room. "Do you _need_ anyone else, Liebling? Do you have another name? Perhaps another lover who you think you should obey instead of me?"

"No! Never!" He called out. "Only you! You are the only one I love. You work your magic endlessly to protect me. I could never love another. No woman is as fair, beautiful and powerful as you... my Queen."

He hoped that his pleading would appease her. That she would come back. Out of the darkness came the patting of her boots. Liebling turned head to their direction. There was his Queen. The only clothing she wore now... were the boots she slipped out of as she crawled up on the bed and loomed over him. She let her breasts dangle before his eyes. "Never disobey me again." She said.

"I won't." he promised.

"Never give me reason to doubt you again."

"I won't." he said again, his voice even huskier. The Queen took pleasure in how mesmerized he sounded. Must be the sight before his eyes. Good.

"You are mine, Liebling." She purred. With one hand, she cupped his bottom and massaged it. He squirmed, spreading his legs out farther to feel her hand even better against the cheek. "Ah, good... Now, let's try again." Her hand glided up to the middle of his back and guided the both of them up into a sitting position. The Queen tucked her knees out to the sides, feeling that his legs were out farther than hers. "Perhaps you _do_ need simpler training." She mused running her hand through his hair and the other petting his side. Liebling sighed in pleasure.

The Queen's hand began exploring his face with its features. His eyebrows, eyelids, nose, cheek, and then chin. The Prince's eyes were closed until the Queen took hold of his face again, almost squishing his lips from the sides. She brought his lips forward to the round budding pinkness on one of her breasts. "Suck on it." She ordered. "Bite lightly, use your tongue. This will occupy your mouth."

Pressing his mouth to her, Grimhilde began to moan as he did just has she had told hold. Quite enthusiastically, Liebling sucked, and swirled his tongue against his queen. She compared him to a hungry dog. In a sense he was, in that he still needed the training. "Ahhh... my Liebling!" The Queen pushed her chest out, almost smothering him. Liebling grabbed unto her back with both his hands, until she took them and placed them flatly on the bed. "No, no. I have something else for you. Do not stop."

The Wicked Queen lifted herself up so that she was sitting on top of Liebling. Concentrating on his sucking, Liebling did not pay much attention as she moved and adjusted him beneath her. That is, until he felt the heat and tightness of her clamped down on him. Liebling almost let go and cried out from the shock, but the Queen pushed him back against her. "You... are not to stop...until I say so!" She was short on breath, but still giving commands. "And you are not to come either!"

He almost couldn't believe what she was saying! How could he not in this position? Was this a test of his words? His loyalty to her? If so, Liebling knew he would _have_ to control himself this time. "Please me, Liebling!" She gasped. "Do not make your queen exhaust herself."

Liebling continued sucking, even as he began shaking his hips in order to stimulate the Queen. "More!" She moaned, her voice pleased. Liebling began swaying and pounding his hips more as he felt her clench and unclench around him. "Oh! Oh!" he heard her cry.

All the while he forced the need to ejaculate to remain in check, no matter how much it built up. His queen needed to be satisfied first, he decided. That was the point of this, his job was to please her. Desire and duty, that was all he had and both were centered on Queen Grimhilde. She was everything to him!

"Ahh... Ah!" Liebling could feel her body heat rising in ecstasy. Her body falling into rhythm with his own! Was this it? Would she give the order? At this point, Liebling was deliriously shaking his hips, desperate for the order to be made for him to release.

"Mmm...! Ah! Ooo... Oh! Oh! Now! Now!"

That was it!

All it took was her one word and his seed gushed into her like a river breaking free! Both of them reeling. Liebling's mouth burst away from her, and the Queen in turn arched back in unrestrained pleasure! He came many more times for her. The Queen did not order him to cease now that she had found her greatest triumph in conquering a man. She was the Fairest of Them All, and had gained every man she ever set her eyes on. The Queen relaxed and continued in her play with Liebling until they both fell asleep.

In the morning, the Queen dressed into the robes she had snuck out of her bedroom back on, sparing her sleeping love slave one last look. "Rest well, my Liebling. I will come again. And again. And again. I will never surrender my beauty, and neither will I surrender you."

The Queen knew that eventually someone _might_ wake Snow White up. It would be years and years from now. The girl would remain young until she was awoken, a side effect of the apple. Grimhilde mused that when Snow came back, she would find that she had no claim to the throne and that her prince had been taken by another. "Hm, perhaps I unknowingly did my step-daughter a favor?" The Queen asked herself on the way up. She had witnessed the _only_ meeting between the two of them. They did not even exchange names! Perhaps taking the prince would not hurt Snow White so much, but the throne might.

Either way, Grimhilde had enjoyed this wicked seduction.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah... I think this is what's called ForcedShipping!**

 **I encourage to you to leave a review. I tried to fix a few things but still might have made some mistakes with this one.**


End file.
